Bavius Gracchus
Bavius Gracchus is a Prime Hunter and son of Brutus Gracchus. He was also a Najenmik soldier once. Early Life "Ahhhh, interrogations, I loved them, it was so wonderful. Nothing beats than the torture ro- I MEAN THE COFFE BREAKS... yeah..." "I want that job too daddy!" WHAT NO, IT CHANGES YOU AND... Don't want you to become someone like me... and I'll warn you about the dangers of being a soldier someday my son" -A five year old Bavius being tucked in bed by his father. Bavius and his twin brother were born on March 20th, 2425. Being raised by highly strict Navy parents that pressured their children to be soldiers, Bavius quickly grew to hate the military lifestyle and the constant movements his family endured. At the age of 15 he was among the selection pool of children given the chance to join the Najenmik unit, due to his incredibly impressive fighting skills. His father Brutus quickly agreed to this, mostly to show off his family's name to the Detricks. To make his father proud and fearful that if he didn't join, he would loose his father's love, Bavius tried his best to move through the ranks in the Najenmik. After the Najenmik Career In 2454 at age 29, Bavius was exiled from the Najenmik for not fully believing in what the Helghast Traid stands for. The New 21st Prime Legion Heaven offered Bavius to join the newly form Imperial Prime Hunters which he accepted. After he joined NPLH, his father's Alzheimer's disease worsen. Brutus could only remember his wife and son. He still believed his son was in the Najenmik, ranking up, making his family proud. Bavius who didn't want to make his father's last years being depressing, lied to him. Bavius visited his parent's house, he came in his father's room and saw him laying in bed staring at the ceiling "Dad?" Bavius asked. Brutus slowly turned his head to his son "Bavius? Is that you?" Brutus began to smile "It feels good to see you my son." Bavius smiled back and walked towards his father to hug him "Its good to see you too dad, how... are you?" Bavius asked nervously with his hand on Brutus's shoulder. "Oh I'm fine with all things considering. Your mother his keeping me fed and I just watched the game. But I know you are ranking high up in the Najenmik." Bavius paused for second "Dad... I-" his father cut him "I know, right before I die, you will make our family's name proud and show the Detricks that my son is a real loyal soldier to the empire." Tears were dripping out of Bavius's eyes "Yes dad... I am... I'm glad that your proud of me." Characteristics Bavius felt driven to succeed much like his father (and in many ways was trying to impress Brutus). Despite this, he was not identical to his much more ruthless parent. While Brutus was an amoral butcher, Bavius was much more emotional in nature, such as feeling sorry for an injured comrade during training and feeling sympathy for those who didn't make it through the brutal training experiences to become a Najenmik soldier. Unlike most Najenmik soldiers, Bavius was not devoted to the ideals of the Helghan Empire, and one could say that he didn't really care about the Helghast dream or his unit's purpose. This has caused a great deal of concern within the Najenmik, due to Corde's betrayal. Now that the Najenmik were keeping an eye out for even the slightest waering in commitment to the Helghast cause, there existed the possibility that he will be exiled from the Najenmik and forced to join another unit which did happened. In 2454, after the Najenmik kicked him out of the unit, Bavius joined NPLH. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Prime Legion Heaven